Parking
by KamonKaze
Summary: Midorikawa y Kazemaru en su adolescencia quieren saber que es el amor pero son tan idiotas que no saben reconocer las muestras de afecto, lidiaran con problemas cotidianos. Comedia.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: AMISTAD

La adolescencia es la etapa de la experimentacion, donde jovenes pasan duras pruebas con su cuerpo y aceptacion dentro de un grupo en especifico, nunca es facil poder encajar, y el mayor problema de todos es el amor, buscar alguien con quien compartir besos, abrazos, palabras amorosas, mimos, regalos, citas, y claro esta, la intimidad sexual, en eso los jovenes no pensaban en nada mas que eso. Nuestros protagonistas estan en el dilema de poder enamorarse o buscar que es el amor, pero este duo tenian dos problemas, no le gustaban las chicas y ellas no les gustaban ellos, sus aspectos fisicos se asemejaban a la de una mujer, lo que les ocasionaron mucho bullying en sus respectivas escuelas, estos dos se conocieron en secundaria en segundo año, formando un vinculo muy fuerte y extraña amistad aunque tenian sus amistades por separado.

Este par por alguna razon se reunian casi todos los dias despues de clases detras de un parking de una tienda, cerca de un parque, era seguro por que el lugar tenia cerca la comisaria, y una cancha de baloncesto, era al aire libre, sentados en el suelo conversaban libremente mientras comian.

-¿Porque venimos aqui todos los santos dias? -se preguntaba un joven de cabello azulado.

-No se, este lugar es perfecto -comiendo un helado -Sabes, he estado pensando en el amor, ¿Que se sentira?-lamiendo su helado, Kazemaru sorprendido.

-¿Pensando en el amor? -le toca frente, y le tira el helado -Mido estas enfermo, tu no sabes pensar en esas cosas.

-Mi helado -lamentando su helado y le roba al joven su helado -Te quito el tuyo -lamiendo -Pensaba mas en la virginidad, estupido.

-¿Virginidad? Eso no es sinonimo de amor, es tener sexo -sentado recostado en las valla. -¿Porque piensas en eso?

-Entonces porque las mujeres dicen que entregan su virginidad en prueba de amor y despues rompen o estan con otro -indignado comiendo su helado.

-Eso se llama... -pensando un sinonimo sin ofender- Es..

-Ni tu tienes idea, eres un virgen -le mira mal a su amigo.

-Midorikawa tu tambien lo eres, aparte de eso homosexual, para nosotros no es facil estas cosas -tranquilo y relajado para no pegar a su amigo, era claro que a ambos no les gustaban las mujeres pero se quedaban como bobos mirando chicos lindos de las peliculas o leyendo mangas de genero yaoi.

-Lo tengo -entusiasmado -Perdamos la virginidad juntos Kazemaru -con los ojos brillantes como si tuviera la mejor idea del mundo.

-¿Porque somos amigos? -cuestionaba Kazemaru al oir la idea de su amigo -Mira, eso si seria raro.

-¿Porque? Solo debo hacertelo, sere cuidadoso como en los videos o mangas -tomandolo de los hombros.

-!Hey¡ ¿Porque asimilas la de idea de que me vas a dar a mi? ¿Porque no yo a ti? -un poco ofendido ante la pregunta.

-Yo soy el de la idea, asi que te doy yo -asumiendo la idea.

-No, Midorikawa creo que ese plan lo vamos a aplazar -se levanta del suelo. -Vamos a casa.

-O sea no lo descartas -con su mano en su menton en simbolo de victoria -Soy grandioso.

-Si señor Grandioso, vamonos a casa, debo hacer mis deberes, mañana hay examen -eso ultimo puso en alerta al otro joven quien puso una cara de miedo.

-¿Examen? ¿De que? -asustado.

-De matematicas -dijo estirandose -De seguro no te acordabas.

-Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, maldito profesor.

-Jugar a videojuegos, leer yaoi, y dormir, comer no cuenta Midori -riendo un poco, ambos se encaminan direccion a sus hogares.

-Kaze nii eres en verdad un dolor en el culo -un poco enojado -Si eres asi de malo te va a doler -al oir eso Kazemaru solo hechaba a reir con un "si, claro".

-Dejemos esa idea, creo que debemos centrarnos en tratar de buscar a quien poder querer de forma romantica como los mangas -dijo el joven, tenia razon. El joven de cabello verdoso no opinaba igual, no tenia prisa de perder su virginidad, pero queria estar seguro de su decision, conocia bien el pasado de su amigo, quien teme a las mujeres por el bullying y humillacion, recordaba como él era asocial, solo hablaba con Endou, Goenji, Kidou y algunos mas, él en cambio tenia a Tatsuya su guardian, Hiroto que aunque se llevaran mal, no era mala persona, Nagumo y Suzuno amigos de infancia, nunca se sintio solo.

-¿Que pasa Midorikawa? -pregunto algo preocupado, no oir hablar las alocadas cosas de su amigo era preocupante.

-Nada -odiaba recordar cosas tristes -Pensaba que le metere una paliza a Nagumo en el nuevo juego que hemos comprado.

-Estudia -le dijo.

-¿Quien protegera el mundo de los villanos? Me necesitan Kazemaru, entiendelo. -hablando como si fuera de verdad.

Se separon para llegar a sus hogares, Midorikawa llego a Sun Garden, para su mala suerte no estudiaba en la Academia Alius como sus amigos, aunque Nagumo fue transferido a la misma de él, cuando llego le recibio Reina.

-¿Como has estado? -le saludo tde forma seria pero con cariño

-Bien, Reina voy a mi habitacion -corriendo a la cocina a coger una bolsa de pan, jugo, galletas, y agua -Me llamas para cenar.

-Si con eso ya deberias llenarte.

-Estoy creciendo Reina, este cuerpo debe mantenerse sano y hermoso -hablando mientras se hacia un sandwich de jamon con queso.

-Este va arruinar a la persona con quien este en comida -suspirando.

Estando en su cuarto se sento a comer en el suelo mientras jugaba a la playstation, Hiroto entro acercandose a Midorikawa.

-No me has saludado -con una mirada de malicia.

-No te vi -mirando la pantalla.

-Bobo. Midori porque no jugamos a otra cosa mejor -soltando una risita.

-¿Como que? -le intereso ese otro juego.

-Juguemos juntar nuestros cuerpos y hacer cosas sucias -le susurro en el oido.

-¿Para que quieres hacer eso? Seria raro Hiroto, como vamos a ensuciarnos si me abrazas, aparte ensuciarnos... no me gusta -comiendo un pan. En ese instante aparece Tatsuya quien llama a su hermano para que le ayude con la compra.

-Hola Mido -le saludo, Midorikawa se levanto a saludarle.

-¡Tatsu! -se alegro verle, el otro se molesto.

-Eres un metomentodo Tatsuya -le empuja -Aburrido.

-Debes cuidar a nuestros amigos no acosarles -le advirtio, el joven ni se enteraba por volver a jugar.

Durante la compra Tatsuya y Hiroto no intercambiaron palabras, aunque el mayor se encontraba frustrado ante la relajada actitud de su hermano pequeño.

-Tatsuya deja encender tu radar de metido -le regaño.

-¿Radar? -no entendia el porque le llamo asi -Solo intuyo tus maneras inadecuadas, eres un pervertido.

-¿Que? Oye no digas eso, suena feo, solo quiero estar con Midorikawa -aquello sorprendio al menor y algo en su corazon se acelero, ¿Porque debio fijarse en la misma persona? Ahora con mas razon iba a vigilarlo.

-Mido no te va aceptar -dijo tranquilo, Midorikawa era alguien tonto y Tatsuya le conocia a la perfeccion.

-Acaso predices el futuro o que -realmente estaba enfadado.

-Mido es algo... idiota en eso -aunque no queria ofender, era la verdad, Hiroto le dio la razon.

-Te odio Tatsuya, de verdad, pero sera mio -riendo triunfante, eso incomodo al otro, no permitiria eso. Tenia miedo de expresar sus sentimientos, deseaba ser mas activo en eso como Hiroto, seguridad 100%.

Kazemaru normalmente pasaba solo en su casa, aunque de vez en cuando Endo venia a dormir para hacerle compañia, en esta ocasion fue algo diferente, su amigo venia en camino cuando se encontro con Goenji.

-¿A donde vas? -le paro Goenji.

-Hola -le saludo amablemente -voy a dormir con Kazemaru -endo no era bueno expresando bien las palabras y decir eso con 17 años, conociendo la orientacion de su amigo, cualquiera piensa mal.

-¿Como? -alertado, se puso nervioso -¿Porque contigo?

-¿Eh? El siempre esta solo, voy hacerle compañia.

-Yo no sabia eso -un poco asustado. -¿Y que hacen cuando estan solos?

-El cocina para mi, solemos jugar a las peleas en la cama, siempre acabamos conmigo encima de él -aquello le producia unas imagenes a Goenji de Kazemaru muy explicitas y le provocaban celos -es muy pesado y nunca se esta quieto, acabo tan cansado -con pesadez lo dijo -Bueno, me voy Goenji

-Espera, no puedo dejar a un amigo solo, ire contigo -dijo muy seguro de ello al borde de un sangrado nasal.

-Pero y las cosas de ir a clases, yo voy preparado -mostrando la mochila, eso desanimo a Goenji, Endo se retiro dejando en duda al joven, quien sin duda tendria una noche larga al imaginarse a Kazemaru de forma muy explicita.

Endo al llegar a casa de Kazemaru se sento a cenar.

-Esta delicioso -comiendo todo.

-Me alegro mucho -un poco emocionado, le encantaba tener visita -Come todo lo que quieras.

-Hoy ganare en nuestra pelea de almohadas. He traido mi almohada especial hoy -muy seguro de ello.

-Eso quiero verlo Endo -ambos intensos como el fuego, jugaban a la batallas de almohadas.

Nagumo y Midorikawa jugaban en la playstation donde debian hacer equipos, el personaje de Midorikawa era un mago negro y el de Nagumo un guerrero de fuego, se enfrentaban a una batalla online, pero para no molestar con el ruido se pusieron los audifonos, todos estaban en la sala, en eso ambos hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones pero un ruido les llamo la atencion, oyeron como Midorikawa le gritaba a Midorikawa:

-Nagumo, estoy preparado, vamos a hacerlo.

-Esto va a doler, ¿Estas seguro?

-Por supuesto, tenemos la proteccion necesario, no va a pasar nada malo.

-Estas temblando helado, no hagas tonterias, no quiero fallar

-Solo debes acertar y meterla.

-Ok, esta sera muy duro Midorikawa, preparate.

-Vale -hubo un momento de silencio pero Hiroto y Tatsuya no se despegaban de la puerta nerviosos y palidos como el papel. -!Sii Nagumo, eres genial¡ Muevete, tienes correr. -ambos chicos ya asustados entraron a la habitacion directos a pegar a Nagumo por "traicionar" su amistad, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban jugando y habian pegado al chico, ellos perdieron la partida.

-NO -al unisono -Mi partida.

-Yo .. nosotros los sentimos -dijo Tatsuya.

El corazon de Hiroto parecia calmarae al verlos con los audifonos y ropa puesta.

-Menos mal -suspiro Hiroto aliviado.

-Mis huevos -dijo Nagumo se levanto y le pego un puñetazo a Hiroto -Hemos perdido una partida importante y encima me pegan, ¿Que demonios os pasa chicos? -se retira del lugar, Midorikawa les abofetea a los dos por la partida perdida-Sois malos conmigo -los chicos se retiran pero el mayor se para en la puerta.

-¿Quieres compañia para que no tengas pesadillas? -le dice, pero Midorikawa le cierra la puerta.

-¿Le importa mas un juego? -se cuestionaba Tatsuya en su mente -Debo cuidar su virginidad, debe ser mia -se decia Tatsuya mientras entraba en su cuarto, mientras Hiroto fue a pegarle a Nagumo por saber de videojuegos.

Al dia siguiente al mediodia Midorikawa miraba al cielo sin remordimientos de haber copiado el examen de Kidou, era la estrategia de él, aunque le copiaba todo, no lo hacia exacto, sino seria sospechoso segun él. Kazemaru jugaba con su movil, era su hora del descanso, estaban sentados bajo un arbol relajados. En cambio en la cafeteria los hermanos Kido y Haruna hablaban de forma ajetreada.

-Kido por favor ayudame.

-Hermana, no conozco a chicas que puedan ayudarte -algo preocupado, odiaba ver a su hermana angustiada.

-Prometi a los del instituto Otaku ayudarles con el Maid Cafe, pero no tengo quien pueda sustituir estos tres dias a las chicas.

-Pensaremos en algo -trantando de pensar en mas chicas, aunque fuera popular no confiaba mucho cuando se trataba de ayudar a su amada hermanita, atraves de los cristales observaba al duo dinamico como el llamaba sentados -Lo tengo -eso ilumino los ojos de Haruna.

-Hey Kaze -llamo el chico.

-¿Que has hecho? -jugando con su movil, sin prestar atencion a su amigo.

-¿Porque viene Kido con Haruna? -pregunto algo preocupado tras ver ese rostro de malicia.

-Chicos -llamo Kido, llamando la atencion a Kazemaru. -Necesito un favor.

-¿Cual Kido? -dijo Kazemaru -Te ayudaremos.

-Necesito que ayuden a mi hermana en un Maid Cafe -pidio de forma directa.

Los jovenes se miraron y se negaron.

-Eso es de chicas -replico Midorikawa, Haruna hizo un puchero.

-Midorilawa Ryuuji me has estado copiando los examenes durante 3 meses, ¿Quieres que me cambie de lugar? O prefieres.. -pensando pero Midorikawa accedio rapido.

-No nos pongamos nerviosos -dijo, Kazemaru no quiso.

-Te pagare -dijo Haruna. -Por favor.

-¿Y si me reconocen? -pregunto preocupado

-Con vuestro aspecto y un poco de maquillaje no sera problema -alejo Kido, el estratega.

-¿Kido, tu duermes tranquilo con el sufrimiento ajeno? -dijo Midorikawa.

-Hacedlo como un favor.

-Esta bien -accedio Kazemaru, despues de todo Kido era un buen amigo. -Pero nada de decir cosas tiernas y si alguien me toca le pegare.

-!Muchisimas gracias¡ -agradecio Haruna -os veo a las 5 en la cafeteria Maid Cafe Miau, si pueden necesito tres personas mas.

Los hermanos se retiraron del lugar. Ahora debian pensar en quien llamar, buscaron en sus contactos y aparecieron tres nombres: Shirou, Tachimukai y Afuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto, espero que disfruten de este cap xD**

* * *

Capitulo 2: CAOS

Tras la advertencia de Kidou, ambos jovenes al terminar sus clases fueron directos al lugar acordado con Haruna, pero antes llamaron a sus tres amigos, claro esta, sin decirle el motivo de la llamada, todos se encontraron en el Maid Cafe Miau, en si era un nombre muy curioso, cuando Kazemaru estaba en la puerta Afuro, Shirou y Tachimukai llegaron.

-Hola chicos -saludo Afuro un joven apuesto de larga cabello rubio -Me sorprendio mucho la llamada, y mas en este lugar -mirando a Kazemaru y Midorikawa.

-Bueno si -algo nervioso el joven de cabello azulado.

-Hola -dijo Tachimukai algo timido -¿Que necesitas? -pregunto algo directo, conocia a Midorikawa no hace mucho, pero la ultima vez que le llamo no fue muy bien, ¿porque? Al parecer cuando Midorikawa se quedo a solas con Tachimukai se colaron en un parque privado solo para ver a los gatos comer, tuvieron que correr y esconderse.

-Confia en mi Tachi -dijo Midorikawa lleno de confianza, nervioso aun.

-Es raro estar los cinco en este lugar -sospechando al Shirou, era un chico lindo, pero astuto como un zorro -Crei que iriamos a otro sitio, pero... -algo en su mente vino, recordo haber hablado con Goenji sobre una conversacion con Kidou y su hermana, no presto mucha atencion pero vagamente sentia un mal presentimiento.

En eso aparece Haruna entusiasma al ver a los cinco jovenes, y sin preguntarles nada los metio dentro del local en la sala de los empleados, en una esquina habia una caja, ella saco todo lo necesario para ellos.

-Espera, ¿Que es esto? -pregunto Afuro tomando las prendas que le dio Haruna, un traje de Maid, se giro a mirar a los jovenes que lo involucraron quienes miraban sus traje con resignacion. -Kazemaru, Midorikawa, ¿Hay algo que deseen decirnos? -con una sonrisa falsa.

Atonitos los jovenes, esperaban una respuesta, Haruna sospecho que no les habia dicho nada.

-Tachimukai, Shirou, Afuro-san -se inclino, por favor necesito vuestra ayuda, las chicas que trabaan aqui no pueden venir estos tres dias, ¡Ayudadme! -poniendo una cara de niña buena casi apunto de llorar, aquella adorable mirada fue imposible de evitar para los chicos, y con desgana accedieron.

Haruna les ayudo a todos a parecer menos chicos, aunque era dificil, solo les añadio maquillaje y añadio unas extensiones en Shirou y Tachimukai que para buena suerte tenia del color original de los chicos.

Los chicos se miraron al espejo con resignacion, Tachimukai se desconocia y miraba si las medias eran adecuadas.

-Espero que no dejen ver mucho -timido

-¿Es lo unico que te preocupa? -dijo Kazemaru zarandeando al chico.

-Bueno, no seria bueno si... nos vieran -dijo en tartamudeo.

-No parecen chicos, mas bien mujeres -dijo Haruna con sinceridad, y les dolio, aunque Afuro se arreglaba mejor el maquillaje.

-En verdad soy hermoso, mas que mujer -dijo en halago Afuro, se acomodo el pelo -Soy un dios de la belleza y amor -levantando su mano con glamour.

-Se le ha subido el animo -dijo Midorikawa, quien suspiraba al verse vestido de maid con su cabello suelto -Maldito Kidou

-Esto es culpa tuya por copiarte de sus examenes -dijo Kazemaru haciendo su cabello una trenza, por una vez en su vida se dejo ver su otro ojo, seria malo si alguien le reconoce.

-Haber, esto es porque Midorikawa ha vuelto a no estudiar y copiarse del estratega del Raimon -sacando en enfasis y retorica la conclusion de su absurda nueva aventura -Realmente no se porque seguimos siendo amigos y haciendo cosas como estas, crei que ya habiamos esta etapa -haciendo recordatorio la vez que en una tienda daban un postre extra a las jovenes solteras por especial del dia de san valentin, y al ser chicos Midorikawa convencio a Shirou para vestirse de mujer para conseguir postres gratis.

-Solo fue una vez -dijo Midorikawa siendo zarandeado por Shirou, aun no olvido el acoso de los chicos.

Haruna les dio instrucciones para atender a los clientes, ser amables, no gritar, sonreir siempre, ser educados, y por supuesto no dejar solos a Kazemaru y Midorikawa, nunca pasaba nada bueno.

En las calles caminando tres jovenes pensaban en donde ir a comer, Fudou el chico de ojos jade miraba a sus alrededores donde poder comer y que sea del agrado para Sakuma, era algo especial, en cambia Genda era relajado, cualquier cosa estaba bien, aunque tenia una ligera sensacion de que Genda obedecia de mas a Sakuma accediendo a los mas tontos caprichos, aunque no le dio importancia empezo a pensar en lo raro que era.

Sakuma observo el Maid Cafe Miau, habia oido de una oferta especial, un pastel de tres chocolates y fresas, sin pensarlo se dirigio ahi seguido de sus dos amigos, entrando al lugar, Fudou se encontro con un conocido suyo por casualidad, este era Hiroto Kira, el problematico chico de la Academia Alius.

-Pero miren al bastardo que va a entrar a comer pasteles, te falta el babero -dijo el broma Hiroto saludando a su amigo. Sakuma y Genda decidieron entrar sin él.

-El capullo del Alius, ¿te has perdido bebé lloron? -en broma pregunto, ambos eran un poco rudos y lengua afilada que no tenian reparo en decir lo que pensaban.

-Estoy paseando sin mas, queria salir de casa, a veces no soporto a mi hermano Tatsuya -haciendo un gesto de relajado.

-El perfecto Tatsuya -en enfasis -Deberias aprender de él -riendo un poco -Asi te quitarias el tinte de pelo tan horrible que tienes.

-Venga ya Fudou, mira tu pelo, pasaste tres años con cresta de gallo, y ahora parece tu pelo tan largo como una mujer.

-Seras cabron, mi pelo me da estilo -invitando a Hiroto a entrar en el local, este accedio, en el fondo eran muy buenos amigos apesar de la forma tan extraña.

-Estilo macarra activado, ¿no? -riendo ante el comentario, llegaron a la mesa de los chicos quienes ya habian pedido en ese momento por mano de Kazemaru, este al ver que llegaron los dos chicos trato de voltearse y escapar, no conocia a Fudou, pero si a Hiroto Kira, ¿como no conocerlo si era molestado por este junto a Midorikawa?

-¡Ey! Quiero pedir algo -llamo Hiroto, este sintio morir si le llega a reconocer, era capaz de hacer chantaje, no hizo caso y se fue corriendo. -Que rara.

-Seguro te reconocio por acosador -dijo Fudou sentandose enfrente de sus amigos con Hiroto al lado, estos dos no conocian al chico. -Genda, Sakuma, este es Hiroto, un viejo amigo

-Ey -dijo en modo de saludo, de alguna forma podia sentir la mirada agresiva de Sakuma -¿Algun problema? -a la defensiva, este desvio la mirada.

Kazemaru fue donde Midorikawa ha advertirle.

-¡Midori! -le llamo al oido mientras este atendia una mesa -¡Aqui esta Hiroto!

-¿Como? -un poco nervioso, pensando en lo malo del asunto, no deseaba ser chantajeado o ser burlado, ya fue suficiente la vez que uso el gel de pelo de Hiroto y se hizo su pelo en forma de helado, lo peor fue que Hiroto le tomo una foto.

-Si, esta con algunos chicos -dijo en bajo Kazemaru -Espero que no me recuerde.

-No te preocupes, si esta con sus amigos no nos prestara atencion.-tenia curiosidad de que amigos eran, ya que no solia llevar a nadie a casa.

Afuro por su parte disfrutaba ser el centro de atencion, los chicos que entraban al local se deleitaban con la belleza del chico, se tomaban foto y de paso le sacaba dinero por las fotos, en verdad se aprovechaba de la situacion, quien le culpa, siempre ha sido as, Tachimukai con su timidez conseguia atraer clientes, los chicos le denominaban "loli" y no dudaban en tomarles fotos, y claro esta Afuro les cobraba por foto.

Shirou era mas al natural, no tenia intencion de agradar, como Kazemaru, mantenia distancia con Midorikawa, realmente sabia que su torpeza le iba a llevar por mal camino.

Lo que no se iban a imaginar era en como iba acabar aquel dia, de una forma tan inesperada y graciosa, como dirian algunos: un dia de locos sin precedentes.

Hiroto hablaba animadamente con Fudou cuando se percato de la presencia de una maid con el cabello suelto pero verde, en ese momento penso en Midorikawa, el cual no llego a casa despues de clases, bueno nunca llegaba, pero ese dia al tener un juego nuevo no estaba devorando su pantalla, asi que no dejo de mirar aquella maid. Su amigo se percato.

-¿Te gustan las morenas? -dijo su amigo en burla, disimuladamente Sakuma levanto su vista, claro, él era moreno. -Ve a hablarle -le animo en burla.

-Callate, no me gusta, solo que me recordo a alguien -dijo algo decaido, aun le dolio que Midori le cerrara la puerta en las narices por culpa de Nagumo, aun mas por la paliza que se propinaron los dos despues. -Aparte estoy muy adolorido por culpa del imbecil de Nagumo.

-Aun sigues peleando con él -riendo, aun recordaba las palizas que se daban. -He oido que fue expulsado de la Academia Alius, ¿Porque? -hechando un visto a la Maid de cabello azulado, en ello Hiroto se percata de ello, y tomo un sobre de mantequilla que tenia en la mesa.

-Nagumo se vio envuelto en un problema muy gordo -desenvolviendo el sobre de mantequilla -Solo se que aquel dia cuando le expulsaron mi padre tuvo que ir a comisaria a recoger y llevarle a un medico. -dijo algo sereno, en si no era asunto suyo eso.

-A lo mejor se ha ganado -dijo Sakuma -Si acabo en comisaria fue por algo -los chicos le miraban con una mirada de "tiene razon"

En eso Kazemaru llegaba con el pedido de la mesa de Hiroto, un pastel para Sakuma y postre para Genda, cuando dejo todo en la mesa, les sonrio un poco, Hiroto en venganza de ignorarle, le llamo la atencion.

-Señorita -le llamo, este le obedecio, Fudou solo se reia -Queria pedir que si me puede traer un trozo de pastel de chocolate -con mirada maliciosa, este escribia todo, el joven aprovecho a tirar la mantequilla por el lado de Fudou, en cuanto se dio la vuelta Kazemaru, Hiroto empujo a Fudou hacia fuera, provocando la caida del Maid por la mantequilla, el otro empujado cayo en mala suerte encima del joven disfrazado, aquello hizo de forma inesperado que ambos se besaran, cuando el joven de ojos jade reacciono, se levanto un poco observando la sonrojada mirada de Kazemaru, quien atonito no sabia como reaccionar, en ello aparece Midorikawa que vio a su amigo en suelo, aterrorizado le dio una patada en la cara al de encima.

-¡No la toques pervertido! -grito llamando la atencion de los presentes, ayudo a levantar al chico. -¿Estas bien? Estos degenerados van a ver.

Hiroto reconocio esa voz, era el chico de sus pesadillas, y ahora iba a hacer una pesadilla autentica. Se levanto con su sonrisa torcida.

-¿Mido-chan? -le llamo cuando vio que este se le acercaba, Fudou en cambio quedo noqueado en el suelo tapando su cara, Genda fue ayudarle con Shirou, Sakuma aprovecho la confusion para robarle el postre a su compañero y de paso al de la mesa de al lado. El otro al ser nombrado, le preocupo mas su amigo que ser descubierto, pero penso en algo mas...irreal.

Tomo de la mano de Hiroto rapidamente haciendo que este cayera encima de él, sorprendido el peligris sintio como su mano habia ido a parar a la parte trasera del chico, para mala suerte los presentes llamaron a la policia, tomaron fotos.

-¡Pervertido! -empezo a gritar llorando, sin soltar la mano de Hiroto, Kazemaru no se queria meter, mejor se fue a una esquina, Tachimukai quien se habia metido en su papel de Loli, empujo a Hiroto y le dio una cachetada.

-Eres asqueroso -le dijo sollozando. Los clientes fueron a consolar a Midori y Tachimukai, en eso Shirou ayudaba con el sangrado en la nariz a Fudou mientras se reia por dentro, cuando por la puerta aparece el joven Atsuya, hermano menor de este.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui? -dijo Atsuya asombrado, en eso reconoce a su hermano -¡Hey Shi- iba a terminar la frase cuando su hermano le tira un plato a la cara.

-Lo siento, voy ayudarte -fue Shirou ayudarle, dejando a Fudou con Genda con una bolsa de hielo. Hiroto siendo sostenido por unos chicos, reconoce a Atsuya, pero en eso entra la policia alertada de una llamada telefonica por unos pervertidos que tocaran de forma pretenciosa a unas mujeres.

Midorikawa sin saber que hacer despues de su estupenda idea, hecho a llorar delante del oficial con mirada de cachorro.

-Aquel chico quiso abusar de mi -todos los presentes le dieron la razon, en eso Afuro...

-Oficial este chico asalto sexualmente a mi compañera, esto no debe quedar impune ante la ley -dijo el rubio.

-Arrestedlo -ordeno el oficial. Hiroto se resistia, pero no quiso delatar al chico, se lo guardo, pero penso "no me ire solo".

-Ese de ahi con la bolsa en la cara tambien acoso a una joven de pelo azul, es peligroso -dijo gritando Hiroto -Se llama Fudou -pataleando, el oficial le pregunta a Midorikawa y presentes si es verdad.

-No hice nada -dijo Fudou.

-Te tiraste encima de Kaze y encima le besaste, ahora esta encerrada en el baño -mintio en que estaba en el baño Midori, pues estaba detras de Afuro, pero no tenia fuerzas para debatir.

-¿Es verdad? -dijo el oficial, Fudou asintio que si -Llevaos al chico. ¿Alguien mas que debamos llevarnos? -Shirou levanta a su hermano del suelo, pero Hiroto se detiene al lado de Atsuya,

-Este chico es amigo mio tambien, es un pervertido igual, mire sino porque esta chica le tiro pastel en la cara -riendo siendo llevado al coche de policia. El policia sin dudarlo se llevo tambien a Atsuya quien tambien protestaba.

Los tres jovenes esposados en la parte trasero del coche empezaron a pelear entre si,

-Hijo de perra Hiroto -le dijo Fudou -¿Porque me arrastras cabronazo?

-Sois mis amigos, tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente -decia Hiroto mientras Shirou le mordia el hombro.

-¡Si nos conocemos de hace poco hijo de perra! -le gritaba Atsuya.

-No quiero estar solo, es mejor si estamos juntos, ¿ no creen? -decia Hiroto riendo, eso a su padre no le iba a hacer gracia, pero se iba a vengar.

-Maldita sea porque te invitaria -dijo Fudou mientras pataleaba con los chicos -Atsuya basta -le decia.

En el descanso, los chicos se preguntaban si iban a estar bien los que metieron a la carcel, y pensaron una solucion.

-Debe ir un mayor de edad -dijo Afuro -yo aun tengo 17. ¿Alguna idea?

-No, le diria a Hitomiko, pero no quiero explicarle, o a Osamu -dijo Mido, pensando

-¿Tsunami? -dijo Kazemaru mirando a Tachi -el creo que cumplio 19.

-Si es cierto -dijo Tachi -le voy a llamar, pero ¿como le explico? -algo triste, no queria que le viera asi.

-Dile que venga aqui -le dijo Shirou -aqui le explicamos todo con calma, ¿Esta bien?

Para mala suerte de ellos, Tsunami no estaria ahi hasta las 22 horas y apenas eran las 20, asi que esperaron con paciencia, les quedaba una hora mas para salir de ahi.

Paso la hora en tranquilidad, risas, un buen rato siendo chicas, cuando se acerco la hora de salir, compartieron un rato ellos, para hablar, pocas veces se veian, era animado el momento. Cuando se despidieron cada uno se fue para casa, MIdorikawa sintio que olvidaba algo, cuando llego a casa, Yagami le pregunto por Hiroto, pues no habia regresado, el joven con una expresion de susto y asombro, se dio la media vuelta corriendo buscando a Tachimukai, quien para buena suerte todos se habian acordado y se encontraron en la esquina de la parada del bus, llamaron a Tsunami, quien tardo 30 minutos en venir, ya que se habia quedado dormido al no recibir la llamada de Tachimukai, eran las 23:30 de la noche.

-Lo siento Tsunami -dijo Tachi, este solo le abrazo, andaba somnaliento.

-Esta bien, vamos -dijo el chico saludando a los demas con un abrazo, era un tipo genial y agradable.

Todos llegaron a la comisaria, por seguridad esperaron Midorikawa y Kazemaru fuera con Tachimukai.

Fue un exito, Tsunami salio de comisaria con Hiroto, Atsuya y Fudou, estos no parecian muy contentos.

-Maldito Midorikawa -fue directo a él Hiroto.

-Sinceramente no pense que supieras que ibamos a venir -dijo Midorikawa en su defensa.

-Mas te vale haberlo hecho, ¿que querias que pensara mi padre de esto? -sonando amenazante, Fudou suspiraba, no deseaba meter en problemas a su madre, y Atsuya no queria que le regañaran, otra vez. Igual manera Fudou y Tsunami parecian conocerse, y este ya le habia llamado.

-¿Porque no viniste? -le reclamo Fudou a Tsunami, eso llamo la atencion de los chicos -¡Te llame!

-Veras, me llamo Tachimukai antes, y sabes que me emociono mucho con él, y me olvide de ti -dando su excusa Tsunami, Fudou lo zarandeaba, Tachimukai se asombro de que se conocieran.

-El mundo es un pañuelo -pensativo dijo Tachimukai, al ver como Fudou pegaba a Tsunami, y Hiroto zarandeaba a Midorikawa.

-¡No es un pañuelo! -dijo Kazemaru -Parad ya, debemos irnos a nuestras casas ya.

Fudou se acerco a este mientras suspiraba -Con que eres un chico -dijo detras de él- de la impresion este le dio un puñetazo.

-¡Kazemaru lo has matado! -dijo Midorikawa al ver a Fudou retorcerse de dolor -Esta vez todos han visto que ha sido culpa de él -decia el chico.

-Maldita sea, ¡Que pasa contigo! -se quejaba del dolor -Queria saber si eras la chica de antes.

-Yo, eh -dijo Kazemaru, queriendo escapar se llevo a Midorikawa a rastras, este se despedia, Hiroto les seguia gritando que se las pagara.

Afuro se acerco a Fudou -Si, somos chicos -con una radiante sonrisa -Has de reconocer que somos hermosos todos -hagalandose

-Si, pero de las que da miedo -dijo Atsuya quien se retiraba y su hermano detras de él.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos horas, tarde, pero llegaron sanos, aunque Midorikawa y Hiroto guardaron el secreto aunque Yagami no les dejo cena ya que Suzuno se comio la cena de ellos dos.

Kazemaru se sentia avergonzado, habia recibido un beso por parte de un chico, era su primera vez y se sentia terrible, no por el beso, porque no sintio nada, sino porque fue vestido de mujer y accidentalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Confusion

* * *

Midorikawa no podia dormir del hambre que tenia, ya era media noche, maldecia haberse olvidado de Hiroto en comisaria, en ello escucho tocar su puerta, fue abrir, para su sorpresa era Tatsuya con una bolsa de comida.

-¿Que? -sorprendido de verlo.

-Te he traido comida, es bueno -dandole la bolsa -es pollo frito con patatas fritas -algo timido -Se que te gusta comer fuerte, asi que fui a comprar esto para ti.

-Eres un angel Tatsuya -se sento en el suelo, abrio la bolsa y saco el pollo y empezo a comer, el chico se sento a su lado.

-No que va, me sorprendio que no hubieras venido temprano -algo nervioso -¿Que tanto haces con kazemaru? -sonando algo celoso

-Me distraje -comiendo su pollo -Ultimamente camimos cada vez mas lejos, ya sabes, como nos hecharon de los clubs, debemos matar el tiempo.

-Entiendo -relajado -Sabes, aun extraño verte en clases -era cierto que desde la amistad de Kazemaru y Midorikawa la amistad de estos se fue alejando un poco, ya sea por proyectos, club, aunque su amistad siguio intacta a decir verdad.

-Yo tambien -comiendo las patatas -Era divertido estar contigo, siempre eras tan sabio y relajado, y gracioso -riendo un poco, siendo observado por el otro.

-Mi hermano siempre te ha molestado, siempre peleaba con él -recordando la mala personalidad de su hermano.

-Hiroto siempre fue asi, incluso peor con Nagumo, realmente un dia de estos se van a matar ese par de bobos -riendo Midorikawa.

-Aun no entiendo porque hecharon a Nagumo -sacando el tema, ya que casi nadie sabia a excepcion de su padre.

-Veras Tatsuya -dejando de comer un poco, limpiandose las manos con unas toallitas humedas -Creo que, eso, es algo delicado de decir -pensativo, el otro tenia curiosidad -No puedo simplemente decirtelo, pero veo que tu y tu hermano le estan insistiendo mucho a él. -era cierto la insistencia, hacia dos años que fue expulsado junto a Midorikawa, estaba nervioso.

-¿Ocurrio algo? -algo preocupado al ver que no seguia comiendo el pollo.

-Nagumo le expulsaron por mi culpa, me defendio de unos chicos -dijo aquello con algo de tristeza.

-¿Quienes? -algo molesto - ¿Porque nunca me dijiste nada?

-No es algo de que preocuparse -dijo riendo, comiendo un poco, algo cansado apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Tatsuya.

-Me preocupo Midorikawa, tu me importas mucho, eres mi mejor amigo -dijo confiado y seguro de ello -Me molesta no haberlo sabido, te hubiese protegido, yo... -algo sonrojado -he de admitir que me gustas mucho. -tras aquella confesion, hubo un largo silencio, al no ver respuesta, Tatsuya miro al chico, y estaba profundamente dormido. Un poco decepcionado, opto por recoger todo y meter al chico en la cama, quien no quiso soltar su pollo, asi que lo dejo tal cual.

En la mañana siguiente, todos se fueron a sus respectivos institutos, aunque no todos, al parecer Midorikawa se quedo dormido, quien se levanto a las 8:30am pero la verdad no le importo mucho, tiro el pollo, mensajeo a Kazemaru, al parecer él tambien se durmio, asi que ambos irian al lugar de siempre. Se dirigio al baño bostezando, al entrar al baño, encontro a Nagumo dormido sentado en el vater con el movil en la mano. Este grito, el otro desperto.

-Mierda Mido, toca al entrar, alguien puede estar ocupado -dijo nagumo regañandole desde el vater.

-No haber dejado la puerta abierta -dijo Midori -Date prisa, necesito ocupar el baño.

-Ahora voy -subiendo los pantalones -esto de ver memes y jugar al movil no es sano -se autoregaño -No siento las piernas Mido -dijo al sentir un calambre -Ayudame a levantarme.

-¿En serio? Crei que era a mi quien le pasaba eso -asombrado fue donde él, quien lo sostuvo por los brazos, pero fue tan torpe que al levantarse Midorikawa resbalo y este cayo encima suyo. Para desgracia de estos, Hiroto tampoco habia ido a clases, quien vio todo desde la puerta.

-¿Van a hacerlo y no invitan a un trio? -dijo acercandose, desabrochandose el pantalon -Seran malos.

Nagumo le grito, pero no podia moverse, tenia calmabre y le daba risa cada vez que se movia, y Midorikawa no podia con el peso de este encima, aun mas porque no tenia contacto fisico tan cercano con ninguno chico, a pesar de saber su orientacion sexual, se sonrojo al sentir el aroma del pelirrojo, la piernas de él apresarle, muchas imagenes se le cruzaron por la cabeza con Nagumo, sacudio su cabeza y vio que Hiroto estaba haciendo pis en el vater, donde tambien vio el miembro del joven peligris, algo que tambien le puso nervioso y raro, quiso salir de ahi, o acabaria con un sangrado nasal en pensar en esos dos chicos que tenia en frente, pero era demasiado tarde, se desmayo con un leve sangrado al ver a Hiroto, Nagumo.

Estoy dos le ayudaron a Midorikawa a llevarlo a su habitacion y con poca delicadeza le tiraron agua encima para despertarlo.

-¡Eso va a doler! -grito despertando Midorikawa, quien los otros dos chicos se miraron extrañados -Perdon, soñaba con un pastel -mintiendo ya que esa imagen visual de los chicos no desvanecia de su mente, Nagumo por su parte se fue de la habitacion, iba a salir.

-Midorikawa, ¿Te desmayaste al verme o que? -insinuando cosas, se acercaba un poco mas -Eres un poco pervertido.

-No, nunca -mirando a otro lado -Me tengo que ir, Kazemaru me espera.

-Mido, no me he olvidado de lo que hiciste, me metiste en comisaria, me debes eso -tocando la pierna del chico -¿Como vas a devolverme ese favor?

-Yo -nervioso, queria evitar pensar que le iba a pegar -No me vayas a pegar.

-¿Yo? No haria eso -tomando su mano, aun mas cerca de él -Mido llevo meses pensando en algo, y creo que ahora que me lo debes, vas a cumplir -se acerca a su oido -Quiero que te vistas de maid para mi y durmamos juntos, ¿Entiendes?

El joven no entendia bien porque queria eso, ¿no seria mejor el pijama? Estaba desconcertado ante la idea -¿Es mejor en pijama no crees?

-Si quieres, despues de usar el de Maid puedes ponerte pijama -le dijo Hiroto con voz melosa, Mido no procesaba bien la idea, pero... debia asegurarse si era insinuacion con segundas.

-¿Dime que quieres exactamente hacer? -preocupado no queria pensar mal.

-¿Tu que crees Midorikawa? Quiero que los dos juguemos de la forma mas placentera -dijo Hiroto jugando con el pelo del chico -Ese sera tu castigo. Ya que meses atras desapareciendo unas revistas mias de mi cama, pense en Nagumo o Tatsuya, pero las encontre aqui.

Nervioso Midorikawa, habia sido pillado, y ahora debia pagar con su cuerpo, Hiroto nunca aceptaba un no, y estaba cansado de lanzar indirectas, aunque si este le rechazaba tenia otra tactica de al menos abrazarle, o tocarle, no de forma explicita, sino una cercania casi como la de Tatsuya. Sin mas, Midorikawa salio corriendo sin saber que hacer, necesitaba consejo, necesitaba a su amigo Kazemaru, el siempre sabia que hacer en este tipo de situaciones raras, dejarse llevar por las ganas de perder su virginidad eran grandes, pero Hiroto era algo sadico, tampoco deseaba acabar en el hospital.

Kazemaru cuando se desperto hizo sus quehaceres, se recosto a dormir un poco mas y se fue de casa al parking de la tienda donde siempre se reunia con Midorikawa, estaba cansado del dia anterior, cuando salia de casa vio al joven que mando a comisaria: Fudou Akio, se sorprendio verlo, mas en su casa.

-¿Hola? -saludo el peliazul algo intrigado.

-¿Eres Kazemaru? -pregunto el joven, -Vaya pareces la chica de ayer, Hiroto me conto que eres un chico -dijo el joven, quien miraba de pies a cabeza -No estas nada mal, me gustas.

-¿Como? -eso ya era raro, de la nada un extraño se presenta en su casa y le dice que le gusta, ademas mando a comisaria sin querer. -No te conozco lo siento.

-Lo se, queria conocerte un poco mas -dijo mostrando una bolsa de dulces -Lo traje para ti -algo sonrojado -Queria pedirte -carraspeando la garganta -Me debes lo de comisaria, y necesito que me acompañes a una ceremonia de mi instituto -termino de decir, era obvio tanta amabilidad.

-Soy un chico, no lo hare -caminando.

-Lo vas a hacer, creeme, o quieres que pagar mi dia en comisaria, eres un chico, pero solo debes hacerte pasar por una chica, necesito que seas melosa, cariñosa, y algo coqueta, no es mi tipo de chica, pero asi distraere a los tontos -con algo de orgullo.

-Creeme, yo -queriendo negarse -No lo hare, es demasiada humillacion para mi -suspirando. -Hare otra cualquier cosa.

-Esta bien -penso en que funcionaria, Hiroto le proporciono la direccion de su casa -Entonces, tienes que ser mi esclavo durante un dia entero. Es mi compensacion.

-¿Que? -grito -No quiero ser esclavo... -pesando -Bueno, si no tengo que ser mujer, esta bien, creo -viendo la cercania de Fudou.

-Muy bien -le dio un calido beso en la mejilla, pero por autoreflejo este le abofeteo y de los nervios salio corriendo.

-Lo siento -dijo corriendo a lo lejos el joven chico, eso fue extraño, se sentia culpable por pegarle, pero él tuvo culpa por acercarse y encima pedir favores extraños, eso era, eso fue acoso.

Mas relajado Kazemaru compro en la tienda un helado, se sento en el parking relajado escuchando musica, en eso aparece Midorikawa quien agitado en vez de saludar dijo en algo.

-¡Tengo pensamientos lascivos con Nagumo y Hiroto me ha pedido tener relaciones! ¿Que hago? -dijo nervioso y ansioso, pero Kazemaru atonito, no sabia que decir, pues detras él habia unos niños que escucharon todos y se fueron mirandoles extraños.

-No deberias hablar de eso tan alto, es demasiado intimo -dijo Kazemaru jalando del chico a sentarse a su lado -¿Aparte como que Hiroto?

-Si, me dijo de hacerlo, pero... ¿Que opinas tu? Yo queria hacerlo contigo.

-No digas tonterias -pensando -Si te atrae Hiroto hazlo con él -fue el consejo de Kazemaru, su supuesto mejor amigo, Midorikawa cual inocente.

-Sera raro -pensando, pues era hermano de Tatsuya, aunque su mente recordaba a nagumo, ¿sera que el contacto fisico era asi de genial? Miro a Kazemaru, se abalanzo sobre él, quedando encima, sujetando las manos del chico. Se observaron un rato, fue raro, Kazemaru ya molesto le dio con el helado en la cara a Midorikawa.

-¡Estamos en la calle! Controlate -dijo el chico pasandole pañuelos.

-Contigo es diferente -dijo secandose la cara -Cuando Nagumo cayo encima mio, me senti raro, como si quisiera abrazarle, y hacer cosas -mirando de forma lasciva a Kazemaru.

-Las hormonas Midorikawa, te voy a hechar agua fria como los perros -dijo riendo el chico -Es raro.

-Te lo dije, experimentare todo eso -comento algo serio -Es dificil para que me gusten las mujeres, por ello aprendere todo sobre chicos.

-Opino lo mismo -suspirando -Aprenderemos, pero mientras tanto hoy debemos ir al Maid Cafe por tu culpa.

-Oh perdona por molestarte con mi amistad -siendo ironico -Solo queda menos dias.

-Claro -pensando en Fudou, un encuentro de lo mas raro, eso seguro. Midorikawa pensaba en como aceptar a Hiroto.

Tatsuya el joven popular de su instituto, rechazaba nuevamente a una joven hermosa.

-Entiendo tus sentimientos -dijo Tatsuya -Hay alguien que me gusta, y tu encontraras alguien mejor que yo, estoy seguro -brindando una amplia sonrisa, mientras se despedia.

Siendo observado por Ulvida, pensaba, ¿Porque las rechazaba a todas? Podia tener a cualquier chica si deseaba, pero no, el era el chico perfecto inalcanzable, incluso ella seria rechazada, pues en su corazon estaba el joven de cabellos verdosos y de mirada radiante.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Pasado.

Tras acabar la jornada en el Cafe Maid, Midorikawa fue a dormir a casa de Kazemaru para intentar acosarlo, aunque esto fue evitado ya que Ulvida fue a buscarlo al preocuparse ya que le llamaron del Raimon al faltar este a clases, parecia la madre del joven, mejor dicho de todos los jovenes de la casa con los que convivia.

-¡Kaze traidor!- decia Mido al ser arrastrado por Ulvida.

-Descansa Mido -dijo Kazemaru al cerrar la puerta, mejor fue a tomar un baño, estaba agotado, fue demasiado para el dia de hoy.

Mientras descansaba en la cama tras el baño, recordo vagamente su estadia en primaria, los dos ultimos años fueron un infierno, una de sus compañeras de clase vio a Kazemaru en sus notas de clase su gusto por un compañero en comun, con ello las bromas, la humillacion empezaron, hasta que le tendieron una trampa, le engañaron mandando una carta del chico que le gustaba, pero eran las chicas quienes le esperaban junto al niño.

-¿Kazemaru? -dijo el niño al ver que vino a la carta falsa.

-¿Que? -murmuro Kazemaru al empezar a oir las risas de las chicas, todos le dieron la espalda, todos le llamaron "Gay" "Homosexual" "raro"

No todos fueron malos con el, Miyasaki, Endou, y algunos le tendieron la mano en su desesperacion, pero el acoso no ceso en ningun momento, incluso Endou le hacia compañia. Tenia cierto panico a las mujeres, su presencia le incomodaba mucho.

-El pasado ya no debe atormentarme -se dijo para si mismo, pensativo -Desearia ser como Endou o Midorikawa -sonriendo un poco.

Midorikawa tras cenar, tomo una ducha, al ver a Nagumo comer le hizo tener pensamientos algo sucios mas cuando le pillo viendole este solo le sonrio, no era consciente de que Hiroto llamaba su atencion. Se dispuso a jugar un poco a los videojuegos para despejar su mente de sus locas, en ese momento entro Nagumo con una bolsa de golosinas.

-¿Jugando sin mi? -dijo el chico, se sento en el suelo, tomando otro mando de por ahi.

-Pense que te irias a dormir -configurando el modo de juego en multijugador.

-No -dijo comiendo algo -¿Y tu? ¿Que tal tu dia? -estaba algo sonrojado, Midorikawa miro a otro lado -Queria disculparme lo de esta mañana, ha sido un poco raro, mira que dormirme -un poco ruborizado -¿Estas bien? -aquello inquieto un poco a Midorikawa, solo Nagumo aparte de Kazemaru sabia de su orientacion sexual.

-Esta bien -algo nervioso, aun recordaba la respiracion de Nagumo cerca, hasta el momento no habia tenido un acercamiento asi con otro chico, ni con su mejor amigo Tatsuya o el bobo de Hiroto. -No te preocupes por cosas asi Nagumo.

-Claro -miraba a Midorikawa con curiosidad -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime -aquello le llamo la atencion.

-¿Lo has hecho con Kazemaru? Me refiero de forma sexual.

-No me deja hacerlo -contesto serio, apoyando su mano en su menton -Quiero probar esa experiencia, pero Kazemaru no quiere, ¿No soy adorable?

-No era la respuesta que esperaba -penso -¿Nunca lo has hecho entonces?

-No -algo decepcionado. Nagumo miraba al chico de reojo algo sonrojado, el como joven que era, queria experimentar hacerlo con alguien, pero era tan desastre que enseguida se rendia. En eso Midorikawa ruborizado se atrevio a preguntarle algo al pelirrojo, tenian cierta confianza -¿Te acostarias conmigo?

-Midorikawa -dijo en susurro, no tardo mucho en pensarlo -Esta bien -se acerca un poco al chico dejando de lado la consola, tocando el cuello del moreno, este se aferro a su cuello con sus manos, deseaba dejar atras su virginidad, pero en ese entonces, Suzuno abre la puerta de golpe.

-Nagumo dice Ulvida que tires la bas- viendo la cercania de los chicos -¿Que le estas haciendo Nagumo?

-Nada, cosquillas, este bastardo me ha ganado en esta partida haciendo trampa -dando una excusa, se levanto tomando sus golosinas, y salio del lugar.

-Claro -viendo a Midorikawa guardar sus juegos -¿Todo bien?

-Si Suzu, tengo algo de sueño, descansa -metiendose en la cama. Este cerro la puerta, Midorikawa se moria de la verguenza por dentro al olvidarse poner seguro a la puerta, eso dejo un poco descolocado y de mal humor a Nagumo quien estando fuera no esperaba ser encontrado con Hiroto fumando.

-¿Sigues fumando, idiota? -en un tono de risa

-Estupida flor -riendo -¿Que tanto haces con Midorikawa?

-Jugar a los videojuegos -contesto de forma seca. Le irritaba la presencia del chico.

-Es mio Midorikawa -dejo caer aquella frase como dinamita, Nagumo le miro de forma molesta.

-Lo que sea -se retiro del lugar.

-¿Algun dia me vais a contar tu o Midorikawa el porque te expulsaron y trasladaron a el? -curioso, nada se escapaba del astuto Kira, pero ese detalle no.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada -Hiroto lo tomo del cuello dejando caer el cigarro.

-Estupido chico -le amenazaba con unos ojos penetrantes.

-Maldito -le golpeo para que le soltara -Dejame en paz Hiroto, no tengo porque contarte mi vida. Se retiro del lugar con un amargo recuerdo en su mente, entro a su cuarto, apoyado en la pared. -Maldita sea.

"En la Academia Alius, Midorikawa tenia una vida estudiantil de lo mas normal, su mejor amigo Tatsuya lo acompañaba en todo lugar junto a Ulvida, Nepper, Suzuno, Nagumo, Saginuma y muchos mas. Se podria decir que era una experiencia agradable, solo por el hecho de que... le gustaban los chicos, lo habia ocultado bien hasta ahora, se habia prohibido enamorarse de uno de sus amigos, aunque en su interior se inquietaba al ver sonreir a Tatsuya, verle de lejos con aquella mirada amable y generosa, inspiraba confianza en los demas, nada que ver con Hiroto, el chico malo del lugar, con quien no se llevaba del todo bien, llegando a clases Tatsuya le habia esperado en el pasillo.

-¿Todo bien Mido? -pregunto con aquellos resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas.

-Si -algo nervioso -Todo bien -sonriendo de forma torpe con su cuaderno delante, no podia negar que su mejor amigo tenia un cuerpo espectacular y era demasiado guapo -El tonto de Hiroto volvio a esconder mis cuadernos.

-¿Otra vez? -algo preocupado -Tendre que volver a regañarle, siempre hace estas cosas, no podia negar aquella fantastica relacion amistosa, aunque era solo eso... una amistad. -Vayamos a clases, dejare que copies de mi cuaderno.

-¡Eres el mejor TatsuTatsu! -dijo en alegria Midorikawa, le llamaba de aquella forma cariñosa desde de niños, eso siempre reconfortaba a Tatsuya.

En la hora del receso, Midorikawa se quedo el ultimo en clase al no encontrar su billetera, la buscaba por todos lados, cuando una joven se acerco a el por detras.

-¿Buscas esto? -con la billetera en la mano.

-Damelo -exigio algo nervioso -¿Que quieres?

-Acompañame -dijo la joven, este sin opciones accedio en silencio, con la mirada molesta quiso preguntar mil cosas perl esa joven era temible. Llegaron a una zona alejada de los profesores, donde le esperaban dos chicas mas junto a tres chicos de ultimo año, asustado no las miro.

-El estupido de Ryuuji -dijo una de las jovenes quien tomo del cuello a Midorikawa -¿Porque siempre estas pegado a Tatsuya? -irritada -¿Acaso son novios? -esa pregunta sorprendio a Midorikawa, no era como si lo pensara o algo.

-Dejalo -dijo la chica que tenia la billetera -Ryuuji te estamos advirtiendo de que te alejes de Tatsuya -rodeando al chico por el cuello -El es demasiado guapo y amable como para andar perdiendo su tiempo cuidando de un torpe como tu, ¿No ves que tiene vida propia? Le estas ahogando.

Aquellas palabras molestaron al chico.

-El tiene derecho a una hermosa mujer, una como nosotras, no un chico tonto con aspectl afeminado, ¿Te imaginas? Tu y Tatsuya, por favor, que asco estar contigo -dijo riendo la chica junto a los demas.

-¿Porque me humillan asi? -molesto Midorikawa se solto de la chica -Me da igual ustedes, el es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Crees que estara contigo siempre? En algun momento se van a separar. -la joven golpeo a Midorikawa

-Reconoce tu lugar -le grito la otra chica quien empezo a pegar al joven -Tatsuya nunca le gustara estar contigo, prefiere la compañia de una mujer -la jovenes dejaron del golpear y de pronto los chicos rieron y decidieron jugar con Midorikawa. Nagumo a lo lejos grababa con su movil lo que pasaba, no era muy buen amigo del chico pero eran conocidos de la infancia, cuando grabl lo suficiente a esos niños de papá, salto a pegar los chicos, era sorpredente la fuerza que tenia, Midorikawa se arrastro un poco para huir de ahi, para su suerte se pudo proteger la cara, asustado, esas palabras le atravesaron, dejando en claro que su enamoramiento hacia su mejor amigo es solo admiracion y que alguien tan perfecto como el no deberia estar con alguien como el. Tras el incidente, Nagumo fue llevado a comisaria junto a los otros chicos, en cambio Midorikawa fue acusado por las chicas quienes asustadas por el video de Nagumo exigieron que le expulsaran, pero el padre de Hiroto para no ver un escandalo decidio cambiar a Midorikawa de escuela y evitar mas problemas y Nagumo fue expulsado de inmediato y responsable de dejar en el hospital a los chicos.

Midorikawa no hablo de aquello con nadie, visito a Nagumo en su habitacion, cuando nadie estaba.

-¿Porque Nagumo? -pregunto.

-Grabar era mas sencillo, nadie nos creeria, y... -suspiro -aun asi no nos creyeron lo suficiente, esas putas querian esparcir el rumor de que eras gay

-¡No! -grito sollozando -¿Porque me ayudaste? No somos tan cercanos.

-Eh? -sorprendido, chasqueo la lengua mirando a otro lado -No lo se. No es justo atacar a alguien de algo que no eres.

No dijo nada, solo escuchaba.

-Estaban celosas, no podian acercarse a Tatsuya porque siempre estaba contigo, ellas creyeron que por tu aspecto afeminado estabas enamorado de él.

Midorikawa con su expresion de dolor, sus lagrimas cayeron -Lo siento Nagumo, esto quedara como una mancha en tu expediente.

-No te preocupes -dijo -Estoy acostumbrado a ser una sombra.

-No digas eso -se sorprendio, no solo él pensaba eso -No somos sombras, somos dos idiotas -riendo, se seca las lagrimas.

-Dos grandes idiotas sin remedio -dijo riendo Nagumo.

-Nagu, yo -suspirando y mas tranquilo -Si soy homosexual -confeso.

-¿Ah? -confuso, no se esperaba esa confesion, solo le dio la mano a Midorikawa en simbolo de silencio a su secreto."

En la madrugada, Kazemaru oyo pequeños ruidos viniendo de su ventana, se acerco somnaliento, y vio a Fudou, el chico que se llevaron a comisaria, abrio la ventana, pero el chico habia lanzado otra piedra un poco mas grande dandole en la cara al chico

-¡Mierda! -dijo Fudou -¿Estas bien? -pregunto, Kazemaru se levanto.

-¿Que demonios? -tapando su cara del dolor.

-Queria desearte las buenas noches -dijo el chico riendo.

-¡Son las 4 de la mañana! -dijo molesto, se vistio rapido, y salto por la ventana -¡Agarrame! -el otro chico no sabia reaccionar y para su suerte Kazemaru cayo encima de él.

-Auch -se quejo del dolor.

-Eso te pasa por levantarme a estas horas -le dijo sacudiendo sus manos, y lo dejo ahi tirado en el suelo. -Me voy a dormir, acosador.


End file.
